


Everynothing

by Caleb_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Other, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb_L/pseuds/Caleb_L
Summary: We are everynothing





	Everynothing

We are nothing. We are everything. We are insignificant, but yet we are, in fact, significant. We are a seemingly inconsequential part in this elaborate universe of macabre and unparalleled beauty. From the subzero depths, to the brightest constellations blanketing the illuminating sky. Eventually, even old constellations that have guided humanity will  
slowly  
dissolve  
drift  
vanish  
perish  
into obscurity.

Banished to books of history and ancient legends of old.   
It will serve as a grim reminder that in the grand scheme of things, we are nothing.

But, who is to say that grand is the only scheme of things? 

The constellations will undoubtedly disappear according to men of science and reason, yet the legends of them will undoubtedly linger. Bonfires lit. Children gathered around. Old, thoughtful men telling stories of the old sky underneath the newer sky. The stars are unimportant. Old stars will cease to shine. But to those youths, they are in fact important. Those constellations and myths surrounding them will shape their lives, serve to terrify them and fill them with unrealized, indescribable wonder. The argument could be made that like stars, they die and therefore they are -- in equal part -- unimportant. But to say that is to miss the point.

Meaning is perspective. 

We give meaning, meaning is not given to us. It is untrue to say that death gives us meaning, because it doesn’t. Death isn’t alive, it cannot give anything except for death -- hence its name. Rather, we give meaning to death and in turn, that meaning gives meaning to us. We need meaning, so we give it and it gives to us what we need. The great void gives no meaning, from its perspective nothing matters, therefore nothing does. Nothing is of consequence to it because it is not impacted by anything, therefore there is no reason for it to assign meaning nor purpose. This means to the void, the universe exists to exists and is, quite frankly, pointless. By this logic, many will argue that there is no purpose whatsoever. That is a bold lie believed as truth by liars. Sure, to the void this is a truth, but you must understand one thing:

We are not the void.

Nor will we ever be, because we give importance. Death is important. Life is important. Our feelings, they are … important. Humanity creates objects of importance, and it destroys objects deemed unimportant. Objects like buildings, relationships, and other people. And we consider us to be important. 

In the end, we are nothing. 

 

But maybe   
maybe  
that isn’t so bad.


End file.
